WINCESTERS MEET A CHEF: A TALE OF LUST
by Scorpionfucker
Summary: The wincesters are sam and Dean, But they've been cursed by the Evil Witch Facciolli! They are midgets. Dean and sam meet Brenton from masterchef. Rated M with GOOD REASON. Swearing. Read Brenton's first chilling tale at my page!


**A DARK AND STORMY NIGHT: A TALE OF LOVE, LUST, AND BONING**

by Paco Romero (shockmaster)

The impala roared through the stretch of road. Dean had been driving all night, Sam had to wonder if he felt fatigued.

"Hey dean, You want me to drive?"

"What? No, I'm fine"

"But you hit that guy and just kept drivin-"

"WE SAID WE WOULDN'T TALK ABOUT THAT SAM. Now will you please shut up? I'm trying to drive."

Sam sighed.

"Fine, Dean. Goodnight"

He climbed into the back of the impala and lay down. He was in somewhat of huff because his brother yelled. Plus he was kinda worried about that guy. He was just minding his own business. Dean swears he tried to avoid him but they kinda swerved into him. the blood was still on the windshield. Dean didn't wanna clean it off, He said 'It gets me hard.' Same was deeply disturbed, But also somewhat aroused. In the back of the zooming impala, Sam undid his pants. He slowly began stroking his throbbing member, His thumb coiling tight around it. He began wanking, His hands moving so fast the were a blur around his dick. He worked his erection like a butter mill, He stroked and stroked, Till his white cum covered his hands.

"EW SAM WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" screamed Dean, Swerving the car and crashing

Sam climbed out of the wreckage, Pulling up his trousers. Dean was bleeding heavily. He was stuck in the flaming wreckage, The beautiful impala that once ruled the road, Was now a smoking death trap. Dean lay inside, screaming. Sam walked to him

"Dean, Get out!"

"OH NO SHIT FUCKFACE!" Dean screamed "I HADN'T THOUGHT OF THAT! I WAS JUST GONNA LAY HERE AND BURN TO DEATH IN MY FUCKING TOTALED CAR!"

Sam reeled back. "Why are you being so hostile?"

"OH I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE MY FUCKING PERVERT OF A LITTLE BROTHER STARTED JERKING OFF IN THE BACK OF MY BEAUTIFUL CAR, MADE ME CRASH INTO THE SIDE OF THIS FUCKING TREE, WHICH WRECKED THE FUCKING THING, AND NOW IS JUST STANDING THERE, LIKE A LITTLE BITCH, RATHER THEN PULL ME OUT OF THIS THING"

Oh, Right. Sam ran to the door of the impala, Pulling dean out. He was in bad shape. His leg was bent in the wrong way, A long, Splinter of bone sticking out of the right side of it. His other leg was fine, The only other injuries were the large gash running down his scalp and a broken rib sticking out of his chest. He screamed in pain.

"UGGGGGH! IF YOU HAD JUST BEEN ABLE TO CONTROL YOUR FUCKING BONER WE WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW."

"I'm sorry! It's just... The way you are. Your face, Your scent, Your smile, They all... drive me wild..."

"WHAT?! SAM, WE'RE BROTHERS! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME. IN FACT, MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL, AND GET THE WEAPONS OUT OF THE TRUNK. WHEN HELP ARRIVES, I DON'T FEEL LIKE GOING TO JAIL."

"TOO LATE, CRIMINAL SCUM! IT IS I, SUPER BRENTON! AND I HAVE COME TO HELP THE WOUNDED"

"OH THANK GOD!" Screamed Dean "Y'KNOW WHAT, TAKE ME TO PRISON, I DON'T CARE, JUST FIX ME UP, AND GET ME A SEPARATE CELL FROM THIS FREAK"

Dean's words cut Sam deep. He began to cry.

"What's wrong, Criminal?" said SuperBrenton, Laying a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder.

"MY BROTHER WON'T HAVE AN INCESTUOUS GAY RELATIONSHIP WITH ME!" cried sam

SuperBrenton hugged him. He shot Dean Dagger eyes. "You should be ashamed!"

"WHAT?! FOR NOT HAVING GAY SEX WITH MY BROTHER? YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING WEIRD, JUST GET ME TO A FUCKING HOSPITAL."

SuperBrenton Flew Sam and Dean to the local city's hospital. He was rushed to ER. Tense hours passed. Sam and the mysterious hero bonded offscreen because I really can't be bothered writing that much bullcrap. In fact y'know what this is part one. I'll finish it later.

_**WILL DEAN BE OKAY? WILL SAM AND BRENTON F*CK? WILL I EVER COME UP WITH A FANFIC THAT ISN'T REALLY STUPID AND STOP TRYING TO BE FUNNY AND JUST GET A LIFE?**_

_**YES, YES, AND PROBABLY NOT!**_

_**TUNE IN NEXT TIME, SAME INCEST TIME, SAME INCEST CHANNEL**_


End file.
